


The Longest Line

by crtorr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cowgirl AU, Cowgirl Kara, F/F, Growing Up, KIND of canon, Slow Burn, SuperCorp, Teen Kara, Teen Lena, Teenage Supercorp, The longest ride, finding each other, no Reign, teen supercorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crtorr/pseuds/crtorr
Summary: Lena Luthor met Kara Danvers during the spring break of her senior year at MIT while on vacation in Smallville. They have a spring fling before parting ways. When they meet again, Lena is the CEO of LuthorCorp and the sister of a psychopathic brother, while Kara is a reporter by day, superheroine by night. The two reconnect after six years apart, but things are much more complicated than they were back when Kara was a bull rider and Lena was an eighteen-year-old prodigy. (Basically rewriting Supergirl Season 2-4 with a new beginning.) Will update every Tuesday night.





	1. Keep it

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this https://www.instagram.com/p/ByQVmjkAgXu/?igshid=uu5m48byo59m post

      Lena Luthor hated nature. Of course, she advocated and worked toward the protection and preservation of the environment as much as the next millennial—but that was for the good of the whole. Personally, the heiress couldn’t stand the way grass felt on her bare feet, the constant tickling at her nose from the heavy pollen count, or the blaring sun. With her porcelain skin tone, Lena tried to stay out of direct sunlight as much as possible. So, when her roommate, Sam, offered her summer home in Smallville, Kansas as a scapegoat to get away from her family for spring break, Lena was forced to make a choice between three weeks with the berating Luthor matriarch or the unholy heat of the Kansas sun. She chose the latter. Which was why she was currently working her way through her third bottle of SPF 100 before preparing to attend a bull riding competition with Sam. Her roommate insisted she experience as much of the rural town as possible in the time allotted, which apparently included standing in a cloud of dirt and testosterone while shouting at sweaty men trying to prove their manliness.

      “Lena, that’s the eighteenth layer of sunscreen you’ve put on—” Sam poked her head into the guest bedroom, squinting at her roommate. “You’ll be fine. The sun’s going to go down soon anyway.” The youngest Luthor sighed as she watched the taller brunette strut down the hall in cowboy boots and a matching hat. She glanced around her room, before grabbing a small parasol resting on the bedside table deciding that it should be enough coverage until the sun goes down. Sam was waiting for her in the dirt driveway, leaning casually on her sky-blue corvette.

      “I cannot believe you still drive that thing,” Lena remarked, sliding into the passenger seat. Sam hopped behind the wheel and started the engine, giving Lena a look.

      “It’s a classic,” she craned her neck, carefully maneuvering backward down the driveway. “I’m driving it until she quits on me, and she has yet to do so.” Lena smiled, shaking her head as she lowered her sunglasses, the sun had a couple of hours to go before hitting the horizon, and they were heading straight toward it. Sam shoved some shades onto her own face as she pulled out onto the road.

      “Why are we going to this rodeo thing again?”

      Sam shrugged, “It’s a bull riding competition—besides, it’s what everybody does when they come home from college,” she glanced at Lena. “Besides, cute cowboys and cowgirls.”

      Lena rolled her eyes, spitting a chunk of hair out of her mouth as the wind whipped by, “I don’t think Ruby would appreciate sharing her mother with another person quite yet.”

      “It’s for you dumbass, not me.” Sam gave Lena a pointed look, “Besides, this is the one break my mother could babysit Ruby. I’m not about to waste it chasing after some guy. I’ve already made that mistake once,” she glanced again at her roommate before continuing. “It’s been two months since you and Jack broke it off—you need to get a rebound!”

      Lena glared at the business major. “I don’t _need_ anyone,” she scoffed. “Maybe I’m fine on my own.” She crossed her arms stubbornly as the pulled into the parking lot of what seemed to be the competition—yelling men, the smell of manure and beer.

      Sam rolled her eyes as she placed her sunglasses on her head, “Oh please, like I don’t hear you sniffling to Nick Sparks every night. The pages have to be tear-stained by now.” The taller brunette stifled a laugh as Lena ignored her and raised the parasol over her head, all the while keeping her sunglasses on. The pair made their way toward the noise and commotion as Sam continued, “Hey, maybe you could invent like, water-proof books.” Lena shoved her roommate playfully as they took in the chaos.

      “Samantha Arias?” Both Sam and Lena turned to see a young woman with long auburn hair, looking at them incredulously. Sam’s eyes widened in recognition. “No fuckin’ way—”

      “Alex Danvers, you bitch,” Sam grinned as the young woman pulled her into a hug. “What the hell are you doing back in little old Smallville?” She carefully avoided the beer sloshing out of the cup Alex was holding as she slung an arm around her shoulders.  
      Alex laughed, “The last time I saw you, you were a bit rounder in the belly area,” she tilted her head, concerned. “Did everything go alright? I heard your mother—”

      “Got over it,” Sam said breezily. “Ruby is the apple of her eye now. She’s actually babysitting while we enjoy our last spring break at MIT.”   

      Alex nodded, taking a sip of her beer, “Kara’s visiting Clark, and Mom sent me down to keep an eye on her.” she grimaced at the taste before continuing, “She’s somewhere around here. Are you Sam’s little cousin or something?” She asked, nodding at Lena, who winced.

      “Her roommate, actually.” Lena quipped.

      Alex’s eyes widened slightly, “I’m sorry. You just look really young to be in your last year—”

      “Lena’s crazy intelligent,” Sam gushed. “She’s only 18.”

      Lena huffed, “I would really appreciate if you didn’t say that when we’re surrounded by alcohol.”  

      Sam rolled her eyes, “I’m so glad we’re graduating together,” she grabbed Lena’s hand. “MIT Class of 2011!” Lena couldn’t help but grin at her roommate. Sam had been through hell, even with the accidental pregnancy at sixteen and her mom almost kicking her out, the young woman still managed to get her master’s in business at twenty-three. It also helped that Lena had an older role model at school who was also a full-time mother.

       The youngest Luthor knew she would fare well academically when she began her freshman year at MIT, she was just worried about the social aspect of things. Lillian used the Luthor name and money to get Lena an off-campus apartment her freshman year, but Lena had convinced her that she should have a roommate, being only fourteen at the time. After a series of grueling interviews, Lillian deemed Sam a perfect fit, as a mother and a business major. Sam accepted the deal that she look after Lena in exchange for the Luthor fortune covering her rent, and thus began a beautiful friendship. Although Lena had initially been upset at the prospect of Lillian practically paying someone to be her friend, she melted at the sight of the two-year-old Ruby who quickly became attached to the youngest Luthor. Ever since then, Sam had been both a best friend and mentor in their past five years at MIT. Ruby, now seven, was looking forward to moving to National City where Sam would begin her career as Junior VP at Jack Spheer’s new nanotech business. And Lena? Lena would be returning to Metropolis to oversee the lab at LuthorCorp under the watchful eye of her brother.

      Lena had absentmindedly followed Sam and Alex over to the corral where she was startled out of her reverie by a rider being thrown off the bull with a loud shout. Sam nudged her shoulder, nodding at the gate across from them where another bull was ready to be released. “Alex’s sister, Kara is up next. She’s going to last longer than any of these boys, just watch.”  Alex, who was working her way through her fifth beer, let out a shrill whistle as the announcer announced her sister. _Our reigning champion for the third spring in a row, give it up for Kara Danvers!_ Lena’s breath hitched as she saw the figure of the young woman mounting the bull. The dark brown Stetson was a stark contrast to the blond locks that were pulled back into a braid, her slim, yet muscular figure donned a deep maroon button down, a pair of blue jeans cinched at the waist by a large belt buckle, and cowboy boots to top it off.    The youngest Luthor took off her sunglasses and couldn’t help but stare at the youngest Danvers, who seemed to be readying herself for her stint in the ring. Sam and Alex whooped for Kara as the bell clanged and the bull was released into the ring. Lena held her breath as Kara held onto the rope wrapped around her gloved hand effortlessly when the timer hit eight seconds, Kara allowed herself to be thrown off, quite a bit more gracefully than the other riders. She grinned and took off her hat, waving to the crowd, before realizing the bull was charging toward her. The blonde began to sprint toward the gate in front of Alex, Sam, and Lena, and hopped up to the third rail, dropping her hat in the process. Lena scooped it up, as Kara glanced back at the bull being rounded up back into the stall. She hopped off the fence and began to walk back toward the judges' table when Lena spoke up, “Wait, you forgot this!” She waved the hat toward the blonde, who flashed a grin and nodded at the youngest Luthor.

      “Keep it.”

      Lena ignored the squeals from Sam and blushed deeply before placing the hat on her head. It was at this point she lowered the parasol. The sun had hit the horizon and Kara was the last rider in the contest. And the winner.

      “Come on, Alex is going to meet Kara in the tent.” Sam nudged her before following the older Danvers sister into the tent. Lena crinkled her nose as she was hit the smell of beer and manure, a loud band played in the back as people danced wildly in the middle. She blinked rapidly, realizing that she had lost Sam and Alex. Sighing, the Luthor heiress moved to the bar, where she found a water jug, poured herself a cup, and found an empty table to occupy. She scanned the tent for Sam and Alex but failed to spot them in the crowd. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Lena downed her water and exited the tent to find that the sun had disappeared, and its smaller companions had taken its place. She paused, fingering the lip of the Stetson on her head.

      “You’re wearing it wrong.” Lena’s eyes widened as she saw the owner of the hat approaching her. She reached up to take it off when Kara jogged up to her, smiling. “No, no, I said you could keep it. Here, hang on.” Kara tilted the hat forward slightly, and Lena glanced up at the taller woman from beneath the rim of the Stetson. She had taken her hair out of its braid, was now wearing glasses and a brown leather jacket, “There you go,” Kara said, running a hand through her blond locks, “You look good.”

      “That was quite a ride, Miss. Danvers.” Lena said as Kara grinned sheepishly.

      “Why thank you, Miss…?”

      “Luthor,” Lena offered, holding out her hand. “Lena Luthor.”

      Kara’s eyes widened significantly as she shook the younger girl’s hand, “Like, as in Lex Luthor?”

      Lena nodded, “He’s my brother.”

      “He’s my cousin’s best friend—”

      “You’re Clark Kent’s cousin?” Lena quirked an eyebrow. Kara nodded, adjusting her glasses.

      “My sister Alex and I are visiting him. It’s Alex’s last spring break ever before she graduates from NCU.” Kara shuffled her boot-clad feet awkwardly in the dirt and leaned toward Lena, “He doesn’t really know I do this…” she whispered. “It’s me and Alex’s little secret.”

      Lena couldn’t suppress a grin as she gazed at Kara, “I’ll be sure not to tell.” She paused, gesturing toward the tent. “I met your sister earlier—I’m here with my friend, Sam, and they kind of disappeared on me in there. They were looking for you, I think.”

      “Oh! So you’re the girl Alex—” Kara paused, blushing lightly. “They found me. Alex just wanted to congratulate me and probably get a free drink for being the sister of the champion. Sam said she’d watch her while I came out here to get some fresh air.” Lena nodded, glancing around awkwardly at their surroundings. An older man wearing a Stetson seemed to be relieving himself on a fire pit a few feet away. She rubbed her arms to warm herself up before slapping at her wrist as a mosquito landed on her. Kara frowned, “Are you cold?” She shrugged her jacket off, offering it to Lena, who accepted it as the blonde placed it on her shoulders. “Here, I’ll hold that for you.” Kara gently pried the parasol from Lena’s grasp.

      Lena laughed, “I seem to be stealing your wardrobe, Kara.”

      Kara blushed, rubbing the back of her neck, “Can I uh—can I buy you a drink or something?”

      “Oh, um, I’m eighteen,” Lena bit bottom lip worriedly, “And I really don’t drink…” She finished lamely.

      Kara laughed awkwardly, “Ah, golly. Sorry about that, I thought you were older.”

      “Did you just say golly?” Lena chuckled, “Besides, aren’t you the big winner? I should be the one buying you a drink.”

      “Oh no, it doesn’t work like that where I’m from,” Kara said, smirking.

      “Lena!” Sam stumbled toward them, Alex hanging off her arm. “I’ve been looking all over for you.” Alex was mumbling, head lolling off Sam’s shoulder, Kara rushed forward to support her sister, successfully standing her up.

      “Thanks, Sam, I got her,” Kara said, wrapping an arm around her sister’s waist. “Time to get you home.”

      “Lena is gorgeous, Kara, you should—” Before the eldest Danver’s could finish her sentence, she vomited right on the ground near fire-piss man, who grumbled and moved away. Kara sighed, effortlessly heaving her sister over her shoulder.

      “I gotta get her home.”  
      “Yeah,” Sam nodded, concerned. “Probably a good idea.”  
      Kara grinned at Lena and nodded at Sam before adjusting her sister as she walked backward toward the parking lot, “Nice meeting you, Lena Luthor. Good to see you, Sam.” She winked at Lena before turning around and disappearing into the night.

      Sam grinned and turned to Lena, “You’re still wearing her hat and jacket.”

      Lena sighed shoving her roommate lightly and wrapping the jacket around her tighter, “She stole my parasol.”

     


	2. It Must Be In the Genes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena runs into the Danvers sisters again, meets the famous Clark Kent, and talks to her brother on the phone. Kara is awkward and bumbling while Lena just has a headache.

“Little Luthor!”

      Lena looked up from where she was lounging in the yard under a giant umbrella to see Alex Danvers hopping off a motorcycle at the end of the driveway. She closed her book and placed her sunglasses on her head, giving the eldest Danver’s a small wave. Hearing the screen door slam behind her, she turned to see Sam making her way onto the porch with a glass pitcher of lemonade.

      “Nice ride, Danvers!” Sam nodded at the motorcycle gleaming under the Kansas sun as Alex joined her on the porch.

      “My sister rides bulls, I ride that baby.” Alex sat heavily in the rocking chair next to Sam, accepting a glass of lemonade. She nodded at Lena, who was watching them curiously. “Kara’s helping Clark with some repairs on the Arias’ barn,” she said as Sam sat across from her on the edge of the porch. “She has your little umbrella thing from last night.”

       Lena smiled gently and set her book on the table, “Thank you, Alex,” the younger brunette made her way up the porch and into the house. “I should get her jacket and hat.”  

      When Lena approached the barn minutes later, Kara was heaving a load of plywood onto her shoulder while Clark Kent seemed to be rolling old wine barrels from the barn and tossing them in the back of a red pick-up. Again, the youngest Luthor found herself enraptured by the blonde’s strength. She paused, hat in hand, and jacket slung over her arm and leaned against the barn door to watch the cousins work. It wasn’t until Kara set the plywood on a stack of hay and turned to grab a water bottle that she noticed Lena.

      “Lena!” The youngest Danvers jogged over to her as Clark glanced their way. “I was hoping to see you today,” Kara frowned as she noticed the hat in Lena’s hands. “That’s yours now. But I’ll take the jacket back—it’s my favorite.” She grinned sheepishly as Lena handed her the bundle of leather.

      “I don’t really have much use for a Stetson back at MIT,” Lena laughed, placing the hat on her head. “But if you insist, it’ll be useful while I’m here.”

      “So you’re Lex’s little sister,” Clark Kent approached the brunette, hand outstretched. “Nice to finally meet you, I’m Clark.” Lena nodded, shaking the offered appendage.

      “I’ve heard a lot about you, Mr. Kent,” Lena smiled fondly. “Lex talks about you constantly. You two seem like peas in a pod.”

      Clark shot her a blinding smile— _it must be in the genes,_ Lena thought—and chuckled. “He’s insanely smart…which seems to run in the family. I hear you’re graduating from MIT at eighteen-years-old? Kara won’t stop talking about—”

      “Okie dokie, Clark, I think I hear your phone ringing? Might be Lois, better go check that.” Kara all but shoved her cousin away from Lena as Clark allowed himself to be guided toward the truck, winking at Lena.

      “Nice to meet you, Lena!”

      “You too, Mr. Kent,” Lena said, waving at the young man. She was glad Lex had made a close friend. He was always so closed off from interpersonal relationships with people. “He seems nice—”

      “So, I was wondering if you would kind of, maybe—” Kara adjusted her glasses, kicking at the dirt on the ground. “Uh, we’re throwing a party here tomorrow night…” Kara gestured to the mess in the barn. “Which is why we’re fixing this place up. I was wondering if you would want to maybe come?”

      Lena quirked an eyebrow, “I would assume I was already invited since I’m staying on the property?”

      Kara stuttered, adjusting her glasses again, “I mean, come—with me. Um.” She stared at the ground. “To the party.”            

      “Kara Danvers, are you asking me out?”

      Kara finally looked up at her, a shy smile graced her face, “I gave you my hat, that’s sort of bull rider’s way of asking a girl out—but Alex told me I should probably make it clear that…well, you’re gorgeous and I—”

      “I would love to attend the party with you.” Lena smiled, and Kara crinkled her nose, pleased with herself. The women stood there smiling at each other until a loud crash from inside the barn startled them into reality. Lena nodded toward Clark, who was swearing vehemently and kicking over a barrel. “It looks like you might be needed, Miss. Danvers.” Kara glanced at her cousin, rolled her eyes, and ran a hand through her blond locks before shooting Lena another blinding grin. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow night, at seven o’clock?”

      “And walk with me the whole hundred yards?” Lena smirked, fiddling with the rim of the hat. “How chivalrous.”

      Kara shook her head, grinning as she jogged back toward her cousin. “I could be your knight in shining armor. Stick with me, Luthor, you’ll see.”

       Lena watched as the youngest Danvers heaved a barrel over her shoulder with ease and walked toward the truck. The youngest Luthor bit her lip, eyeing the blonde, before turning around to make her way back to the house. She tried to shake her head free of blond locks and rippling muscles as her thoughts were interrupted by a revving motorcycle. Lena smiled and waved at the eldest Danvers, whose helmet obscured her face. She nodded at Lena, fake saluted, and took off, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake. Lena walked up the steps of the porch and Sam grinned at her.

      “Did she ask you?” Her roommate was lounging in a rocking chair, a glass of lemonade in hand. Lena grabbed a glass for herself and leaned against the porch railing.

      “She did.” Lena took a sip of the lemonade before spitting it out immediately. “What the hell is that?”

      Sam grimaced, “Sorry, Alex thought it needed more of a giddy-up.” She took the glass from Lena, dumped its contents in the yard, and poured Lena a new cup. The taller brunette frowned as Lena swished around the fresh lemonade in her mouth before swallowing. “I’m worried about her—she’s never been this reckless.”

      “Isn’t she going to be like, a biomedical engineering grad?” Lena asked.

      Sam nodded, “She’s doing some research at Stanford too. I just hope she can get her act together so she can get a job.” She paused, watching the sun sink behind the horizon. “Alex is insanely smart. I mean, we only know each other from occasional summers spent here as teenagers, but she and Kara—” Sam shook her head, chuckling. “The two of them could take over the world if they wanted. Kind of reminds me of you and Lex.”

      Lena smiled softly at the mention of her brother, “Well, as much as I would like to chat with you about siblings and world domination—” she downed her lemonade. “I have a date tomorrow, and I need my beauty sleep.” The Luthor heiress caught a glimpse of Sam smiling and rolling her eyes as she made her way into the house, the screen door swinging shut behind her.

      Beauty sleep was the last thing on Lena’s mind as she lay wide awake in her bed, covers drawn up to her chin. She felt dwarfishly small in the king-sized bed that took up more than half the small guest room. Lex had never mentioned Clark Kent’s blindingly attractive cousin, although he hadn’t mentioned much to her at all lately. His business at LuthorCorp kept him far too busy to talk to his little sister. Kara was kind, too kind to be just a rebound. But this can’t have any more potential than just a spring fling. Lena was going to graduate from MIT and move to Metropolis, and Kara Danvers was going who knows where. The youngest Luthor tossed and turned, mulling over her worries as the night passed. She fell asleep at some point, fitfully, but asleep nonetheless. Her dreams were full of Kara Danvers.

      Before she knew it, the sun was peeking through the curtains. Lena blinked groggily as Sam knocked on the door, before groaning and burying herself under the covers. Sam knocked again, “Lena,” she heard her muffled voice through the door. “It’s almost two in the afternoon. You should probably get up.”

       Lena sat up and rubbed the exhaustion from her eyes, her head pounded as Sam swung the door open. “I barely slept.” She rolled awkwardly out of bed and stood, stretching.

      “A certain somebody on your mind?” Sam teased, reaching out to tuck a stray black curl behind Lena’s ear, the motherly instinct so unfamiliar to the youngest Luthor.

      “Two somebodies,” Lena muttered, taking a sip from the glass of water that was sitting on the bedside table. “Lex.”

      “Ah,” Sam nodded, “Older brother taunting you in your dreams?”

      Lena frowned as Sam leaned against the door frame. She searched around for her phone and spotted it on the floor near her duffle bag. Scooping it up, she scrolled through a number of notifications, all from her brother. “I think I might be psychic,” she muttered. She showed Sam the screen displaying a series of texts from the eldest Luthor.

      _Clark is moving to Metropolis._

_He’s going to be writing for The Daily Planet._

_I personally think he’s only doing it to be closer to that Lane woman._

_He said he met you last night in Smallville._

_Call me._

      Sam quirked an eyebrow, “You gonna call him?”

      “After I have breakfast—” Lena sighed. “Or brunch, whatever. I have a headache, and talking to my brother won’t help.” Once she made her way downstairs, downed a cup of coffee, and scarfed down an omelet and toast, Lena sat on the steps of the front porch in her pajamas consisting of cotton shorts and a thin tank top, staring at her phone for a solid hour, the time on the screen displaying ‘4:30pm’. She sighed heavily, before unlocking the phone and tapping Lex’s name. The phone rang for such a long time, she prepared herself to leave a voicemail, muttering a rehearsed script to herself when Lex’s wicked tenor rang in her ears.

      _“Lena, I’m glad you called.”_ Lena immediately stood up, as if Lex had just appeared on the porch of the Arias’ summer home. She fussed with her hair and bent down to straighten the cushions on the porch swing.

      “Lex, hi. Um, you asked me to call you? So—um, I am.” The youngest Luthor rolled her eyes. “Calling you, that is.”

      _“Yes.”_ Lena heard a shuffling of papers on the other line and she could just imagine Lex, lounging on the topmost floor of Luthorcorp in the financial district of Metropolis, speaking to his little sister on speakerphone as he focused on another task at hand. _“Clark said he met you last night. I wanted to know what you think of him.”_

      Lena frowned, pacing back and forth on the porch, “Um, well. He seemed nice. I didn’t talk to him much—”

      _“He said you and his cousin seem quite taken with each other.”_ Lex’s tone was nothing short of malicious as he spoke, and Lena bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from snapping at her brother. This was the most they’ve talked since Lex took over LuthorCorp. _“Just be careful, Lena. Clark is hiding something, I know him enough to realize that. He and his whole family are odd. I’m glad he’s going to be in Metropolis. Maybe I can weasel whatever secret he’s hiding from me out.”_

      “Must you reduce every single relationship you have with someone to an analysis of human nature and ulterior motives, Lex?” Lena rolled her eyes, sitting heavily on the steps of the porch.

      _“Yes, Lena. I must. How do you think I’ve become so successful? You don’t get to the top by being nice and accommodating. You need to learn that if you want to survive here at LuthorCorp.”_

      Lena couldn’t help herself this time, “And our last name on the building had absolutely nothing to do with you taking over the company after father died.”

      _“I’m only trying to protect you, Lena.”_ He paused, and Lena could hear a door opening briefly and muttering on the other end of the line. _“Give mother a call, she’s back in the states, and wants to talk to you about something.”_ Lena sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. _“I have a meeting to go to. I’ll see you at your graduation, Anastasia.”_ The line clicked dead on the other end and Lena pulled the phone away from her ear, staring at the call log on the screen. 7 minutes and 52 seconds. That was a new record. Lena wasn’t going to call her mother today. She couldn’t handle that amount of stress in one day. She looked up as Alex Danvers pulled up on her motorcycle, spraying a cloud of dust toward the porch.

      “Sup, Luthor.” Alex looked impossibly cool as she took off her helmet and brushed her long auburn hair out of her face, tucking her sunglasses in her jacket pocket. “You look like someone just killed your best friend.”

      “Alex, be nice.” Sam walked around the corner of the house, carrying a large cooler. “You alright, Lena?” She sat on the steps next to the Luthor, gently taking the younger girl’s phone out of her hand.

      “I’m fine. Lex is just. Lex.”

      Alex frowned, striding over to the pair, and set her helmet on the porch. “Sibling drama?” She leaned against the railing, fiddling with Sam’s hair.

      “It’s nothing, really.” Lena stood up and grabbed her phone, before turning toward the door. “I need to go get ready for the party.”

      “Party’s not for another two hours—” she heard Sam call out as she walked into the house. Lena collapsed heavily on the bed and tossed her phone on the floor. Before she knew it, the Luthor fell into a deep slumber in the humidity of the Kansas heat, curling up on top of the duvet. By the time seven o’clock rolled around, Lena was out cold, snoring softly, her arms above her head.

      “Lena?” Kara Danvers pushed the door open gently.

      Lena’s eyes cracked open sleepily. She gasped and sat up with a start. “Kara!” The blonde rushed over to Lena’s bedside, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “I fell asleep.” She paused, flushing as she fussed with her hair and wiped a dry trail of drool from her chin. “Oh god, I’m a mess. I’m so sorry, Kara. I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

      Kara hesitated, “We don’t have to go to the party if you’re too tired, Lena.”

      “No, no, Kara.” Lena stood quickly, swaying gently. “I want to go to a party with you.” Kara steadied the youngest Luthor, easing her back down on the bed. Lena sat, rubbing her eyes as Kara smiled softly at her.

      “We can still hang out. We don’t have to go to the party to spend time together.”

      “Are-are you sure?” Lena looked apprehensive as she relaxed, Kara’s hand on her shoulder.

      “I’m sure,” she gestured at Lena’s pajamas. “You don’t even have to change.” Kara tilted her head, studying the youngest Luthor. “Can I take you somewhere secret?”

      Lena leveled her gaze with the blonde, “What do you mean by secret?”

      Kara rushed to explain, “It’s this little clearing here on the Arias’ property. I don’t think they even know it exists, but I think whoever was here before built it. There’s a treehouse that I kind of fixed up with Alex. A couple of summers ago.” She paused, furrowing her brows at Lena. “Would you like to come?”

      A smile slowly appeared on Lena’s face, “I’d love to. Let me just change…” She glanced around the room, eyes settling on a pair of flannel pajama pants, she grabbed them and raised an eyebrow at Kara. “Do you mind leaving for a moment?” Kara stuttered an apology and backed out of the room, closing the door slightly. When Lena emerged from the guest bedroom moments later, Kara was on her phone, thumbs flying across the screen.

      She glanced up at the small brunette flashing her a quick smile, “Just texting Sam. Asked her to keep an eye on Alex.” The blonde offered her arm to Lena, “Ready?”


End file.
